Down the Rabbit Hole, Again
by cherehatter
Summary: Dreams once more plauge Alice as she rushes home to save a certain Mad Hatter from himself and maybe just maybe they will find love before it truly is too late. Basied on Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland
1. Chapter 3

Chapter one: The return from China

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland to be honest I'm not sure who does what I do own is a top hat (it's a fabulous hat really) an odd sense of humor and the knowledge that all my friends think I'm more than a little bit mad

"You could stay" Bright green eyes called out with desperation coloring their edges red to her, as she faded away. Alice came awake with a start, a loud rapping noise at her cabin door.

"One moment" she called out throwing back her covers and rushing to get dressed. She crossed her cabin to her wardrobe chest. As she ruffled through her clothing she ran acrossed her old blue party dress. Smiling softly she ran her fingers crosses the fabric of the dress remembering all that had transpired that fateful day. With a gleam in her eyes she pulled it out and dressed. Exiting her cabin she headed to the mess hall hoping to find a cup of tea and a scone. On her way she passed, Jefferson, a member of the crew who treated her as a sister.

"England is within sight, Miss Alice!" The crewman called out her.

"Oh, wonderful!" She exclaimed rushing out the door, up to the deck, and straight to the railing. It had been a long 4 years since the Frabjous Day and every night. for the first year, Alice dreamed of Tarrant the Mad Hatter until the dreams faded away and the only thing Alice had to remind her of the truth of Underland were the scars given to her by the Bandersnatch.

Then, roughly four months ago, she dreamed of Tarrant again. He was asking her to stay in each dream however, each time he slowly faded in color and volume until he has gone. Alice, frighten for the man she had never admitted she loved, ended her trip early. Having completed what she had come to accomplish, and England now was in sight, she would return home to her family for a few hours, and then she would go to the home of her heart.

Where ever he might be.

Four years is a horrible long time in a land where time has yet to show up.

In a place where every time is tea time, a tea party sits abandoned where a March Hare named Thackery Earwicket, a Dormouse named Mallymkun, and a Mad Hatter named Tarrant Hightopp used to sit every day and enjoy a lovely cup of tea. It used to be a happy place were the tea flowed freely and food fights were not a maybe, but rather a when. However as time pasted on and there was no sign of Alice returning, Tarrant fell in to more and more of is mad spells until one day he just never came out of it leaving all of Underland weary of him, and hoping Alice would return and restore their wonderful friend to his former mad self.

And so Time returned to ticking, counting down how long the madman had left.

A/N Well it's a start, I think I know where I am going but sometimes the characters inform me that we are going to travel a different path, so we shall see where we end up. All reviews are welcome of course and shall be rewarded with a lovely tea party. This is my first story so please be brutal tell me what I need to fix and what I should have done differently. On the other hand if you liked it then that is wonderful to here as well. Now to you all have a very merry unbirthday. (Unless of course it is your birthday and then have a very merry birthday)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Utterly Marvelously and Spectacularly Mad

-0-

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a collection of hats and cups. Alice belongs to someone else, I just borrow her every now and again. As for the hatter if I owned him, then I would never have to write or read on this site again, because I would have the real deal.

-0-

All of thoughts are in '_italics'._

_-0-_

Alice watch with growing excitement as the mainland grew closer and closer. Time seems to almost stand still as the members of the crew hurried about their business readying the ship to dock at port.

London… it was so good to see the place of her birth again. Leaning eagerly over the railing she searched the crowd for her sister Margaret. She had promised to meet her there, at the docks, but she was nowhere to be seen. Lord Ascot, however, was there, waiting with a smile.

?"Alice dear, welcome home! I trust you are well." He greeted her.

"Lord Ascot," she smiled as she hugged her mentor, "I'm wonderful, and yourself?" not giving him time to answer her first question she asked while she continued to look for Margaret. "Have you seen my sister? She had promised to meet the ship when we docked."

Alice looked up at the lord meeting curiously, his eyes for the first time. She raised a single, inquiring eyebrow as she noticed the sheepish look that now graced his face.

"Well Alice, I… that is to say she is… well the thing is… what I mean to say is that she is.." he stumbled trying to find the right words to break it to Alice.

"She's planning another party for me, isn't she?" Alice inqueried a look of weary acceptance settling across her face. _'I can face the Jabberwocky all my muchness left untouched but the thought of facing another party leaves me muchnessless'_ "Well then, we should be on our way then. I find I do not wish to disappoint anyone more that I must."

"Alice seeing as you have guessed the reason I was sent to pick you up, I feel I must warn you, they plan for Hamish to propose once again." Lord Ascot informed her as he helped her into the carriage.

"However, Alice, I do not want you to think that it is my wish for you to marry him. I do not believe he would make you happy and a woman such as yourself should settle for nothing less than…" he trailed off, noticing the faraway look in her eyes. "I don't need to worry do I?" He chuckled. "Where did you meet him?"

"In a wonder filled land," she sighed, a soft smile bringing a light glow to her face, thinking of Tarrant.

"I see and what is he"

"He is utterly marvelously and spectacularly mad," she smiled a wistful dreamy look in her deep cerulean eyes.

"I see" he replied a pleased yet curious look on his face. "Makes him rather perfect for you doesn't it. If he is that mad then I am sure your father would have approved of him. And that, m'dear is good enough for me. When do we get to meet him?

Alice sobered quickly.

With a small, sad sigh, she informed her honorary uncle, "I very much doubt you ever will." Pointedly ending the conversation there.

Now, Lord Ascot was many things, but stupid was not one of them. He knew that while there was much more to be said on the subject, now was not the time nor the place. So he yielded to her silent demand and filled the air with light, happy chatter about what Alice had missed while she was away, knowing full well she was not truly listening to him. Her heart in another land.

-0-

Meanwhile in Underland, wandering down a dark path mumbling something not truly understandable to any one, himself included, Tarrant Hightopp stumbled towards the battle where he has last seen His Alice. Despair lined his face and all of his color had been slowly leeched away leaving him a pale pathetic version of himself. His sunken lifeless eyes fixed firmly on the spot that Alice had made him a promise to return, she had however failed to do so. His whole body trembled with a deep and uncontrollable agony, his breath came in slow uneven draws as if each one was that much harder than the last and caused him a great deal of pain.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk? Words that start with the letter M, muchness madness, moron, malice, murder. His rambling continued until he reached the edge of the battlefield where he stopped and all was silence. Then a harsh whistling wind picked up as he started towards the opposite side of the battle, his shoulders hunched in and his arms wrapped around his sides as if to hold himself together his whole body seems to scream out his agony to the cold uncaring skies that refused to send the healing rain needed to clean Underland of the Red Queen's stain and release the poor hatter from his torment. His friends watched him from a relatively safe distance as he dropped to his knees, mere feet away from the spot that had him entranced and just inches away from the rotting corpse of the Jabberwocky that had manged to steal not only his family but also the woman who defeated it from him. He screamed and raged at the world that had shown him perfection and then denied it to him at the last minute. He screamed until he could scream no more and then collapsed to the ground in silent gut wrenching body shaking sobs. Seeing that he would not move of his own free will his friends ventured out to him and gently gathered him into their arms.

He tried to fight them off as they began to take him away but he soon realized that he did not have the strength to do so. With a listless resignment he allowed them to take him home.

"Alice is late even more so than she normally is," came a whisper from Sir Nivens McTwisp, he neverously twitched and glanced around at the odds and ends of a hatters trade

"She'll be here, she's never failed us before," came an equally quiet reply from Mallymkun. She was staring at her sword/hatpin a gift from the hatter. "I just hope she hasn't lost her muchness again."

"I too, hope this to true, my friends" came a soft voice from behind the huddled group.

"Your majesty," they all answered as the pale woman came to stand next to them looking down on the sleeping form of their beloved Hatter. Mad as he may be each one had gained a great from his friendship and the possible loss of it terrified them. All of them prayed that Alice would soon return to him. Return to him and save them all.

A/N a special thanks to everyone that reviewed or alerted or favorited my story you know who you are. Hope that I fixed those problems you pointed out to me. Tea in a clean cup for everyone and as always have a very merry unbirthday, to you and you and you.


	3. the real chapter 3

Chapter three: The Choice is made

Disclaimer: still have a fabulous hat but that's it

The group of friends watching over the sleeping hatter left one by one until only Thackery Earwicket remained. Soon he drifted off to sleep dreaming days gone by where he had tea all the time and reminded spoons just what they where and his best friend was his normal mad self. So deep in his sleep has he that he never noticed when Tarrant woke and left. It was not until hours later that Thackery woke to Tarrant gone, only his hat remained.

Not far from the White Queen's castle Tarrant walked towards the outlands dark thoughts filling his head as he relived that fateful day when the Red Queen took control of Underland; he remembered the death and destruction and desolateness of that day.

"My dear Tarrant, whatever are you doing here and without your lovely hat?" Chessur purred as he materialized around Tarrant's shoulders.

At this the madman stopped, cocked his head to the side smiled manically, and grasped for the cat. Chessur evaporated just as Tarrant dug his hand into his fur, leaving Tarrant standing there with a hand full of fur. Chessur floated several feel above Tarrant's head in shock at what his friend had done. Whilst Tarrant just stood there staring that the hair in his hand in shock at what had he done. The shock was enough to bring him out of the darker side of his madness.

"Chessur," he whispered, his eyes turning their true green, "Chessur, what a strange phenomenon that has happened to me? There are so many voices; it's so hard to stop them. They want to control me; I'm a hazard to all around me. I think I've lost my muchness I don't quite remember who I am anymore." He stiffened "Get out of here, Chessur," he said, his eyes slowly changing back to the sickly yellow, "Now ya survey cur why are still here day a want me to take the rest of yar fur. I'll skin ya and make ya into hat." Chessur evaporated and headed back to the White Queen's castle. Tarrant never noticed he kept yelling at the cat long after he was gone.

Chessur appeared before the queen, bowing deeply. "Your Majesty, I have just come from Tarrant, he had a brief moment of regular madness. He has lost his muchness, I believe," he purred, evaporating and reappearing on the queen's shoulder. "If we ever want our friend back, we must summon Alice, and this time she must come back to stay or it will only be a temporary cure." He faded out as he said this with only his smile remaining as he uttered the last words.

As Alice and Lord Ascot pulled up to his home, Margaret rushed out to meet them. "Alice," she called excitedly, "you're home at last!" She pulled Alice into a hug and stiffened slightly, "Alice," she whispered, "you aren't wearing a corset."

She paused. "Please tell me that you are _at least_ wearing stockings."

"Of course not," Alice smiled, "it would be like wearing a codfish, remember."

Margaret shook her head and sighed. "Ah Alice, how I have missed you so. You must tell me all about China. Is true that the emperor has a hundred wives?" She pulled Alice along with her, asking questions far faster than Alice could answer them. Lord Ascot followed behind them, chuckling as Margaret continued to bomb-bard her sister with question after question about the east. All the while Alice smiled and answered each question with a far way look in her eyes; Margaret never noticed her sister attention was not on her but rather on the garden and the large hedge maze within. Margaret drew Alice along with her in the crowd keeping a firm hold on her that seemed to tighten whenever Alice attempted to leave her side. "Margaret," Alice muttered in her sister's ear, "am I not allowed to speak with my friends without you by my side?"

"Of course you are—I didn't realize I had such I tight grip on you. Go on, chat away! This party is for you after all." Margaret reluctantly let go of Alice's arm, and watched her sister walk through the crowd, stopping and talking with her otherworld friends every now and then, moving slowly towards the hedge maze. Alice waited until Margaret was no longer keeping such a close eye on her before heading straight for the maze. She found she was intercepted by Hamish.

"Alice, would you care to dance?" he inquired, not waiting for an answer. He pulled her along with him towards the dance floor. "I am glad you are back. I trust you have gotten over your little spat of independence and learned that you need a man in your life?" After flooring Alice with that question he suddenly dropped down on his knee, took her hand in his and asked, "Alice, I asked you this once, and you told me no. However, we have both grown since then, and I believe that enough time has passed that your answer will have changed." He paused, taking a deep breath. "So, Alice, would you become my wife?"

Alice, after a moment of shock pulled her hand from his and angrily answered, "Hamish I have learned many things over these pasted years, and I do _not_ need a man in my life. I do, however, want one, and when I decide to marry that man my pick will never be you." And with that she flounced away from the shocked man and straight to her sister, informing her that she was leaving and that she would see her later. Alice then marched straight in to hedge maze and after her second turn she almost walked straight into Sir Nivens, who at the sight of her, took off. "Wait, Sir Nivens, come back!" Alice ran after him, never so glad that she did not wear corsets as at the moment. She reached the rabbit hole Alice did not even hesitate, but jumped right in after the rabbit ,happy to the extreme to be head back to Underland and the people she loved.

A/N a special thanks to everyone that reviewed or alerted or favorited my story you know who you are. And a million thanks to my beta, wonderfully help people betas. Tea for everyone and as always a very merry unbirthday to you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Kaleidoscope eyes

A/N: Hey guys, I am so sorry about the wait, but here the thing I was in a horrible car wreck, and all the facts say I should not have survived at all. So really the fact that I am still alive is a miracle. Healing is slow going and I can't focus on anything for very long at a time. Then that same night one of my little brother's friends got shot and he died it's been a really hard time for my family. So updates will be slow in coming for a while. Hope you can forgive me

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland to be honest I'm not sure who does what I do own is a top hat (it's a fabulous hat really) an odd sense of humor and the knowledge that all my friends think I'm more than a little bit mad.

Flipping through the air Alice fell past bookshelves and bedpost, pianos and more. Until at last she hit the ceiling with a sickening thud, quickly before the room righted it's self she jumped and flipped herself landing on her feet. Looking around the small room she quickly picked up the key and looked for the bottle labeled drink me. Spotting it she took a small swallow and watched the world grow around her. Taking a small crumb of the cake to make her grow she unlocked the small door and dragged her dress out behind her. She then ate the crumb and when she had finished growing slipped her dress back on. Alice headed towards the woods remembering that the tea party was just beyond them when McTwisp ran up to her.

"Alice, you're back. Wonderful you must come with me. I will take you to the White Queen" he said looking around in fright as if the jabberwocky might come down upon them.

"That's all right Nivens, I'm heading to Thackery's. That's where the tea party is right?" Alice smiled at him. "I was so ecstatic to see you in Otherland. I was planning on looking for the rabbit hole so I could come back, but following you was much faster I'm sure. I just can't wait to see Tarrant." Having said that Alice sighed and a twinkle shone in her eyes as she continued to speak. "So how has he been it took me much longer than I had planned to come back I hope he doesn't think I forgot him"

"This is a conversation better left to you and the Queen, Alice, I 'm sorry but the tea party has ended. You must come with me to the castle; the White Queen shall inform you of the events that transpired during your absence. I'm afraid that Underland is no longer the happy place you left us with."

"So how long will it take to get to the palace," Alice inquired worry coloring her voice. as she brought her fingers to her mouth and let of an ear splitting whistle. Nivens covered his ears and looked at Alice as if she had lost her mind. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it as a rumble shook the garden floor as the bandersnatch came galumphing up to Alice. He rubbed his head against her arm and patted his shoulder. "I need to get to the White Queen will you take us to her"

The bandersnatch nodded his head and Alice pulled herself and Nivens up on his back. Nivens held on to Alice clinging to her terrified for his life. As the bandersnatch took off full speed. With a very determined alice on his back.


End file.
